The Story of their lives
by DepecheGirl101
Summary: Dean and Jo fluff takes place in season 3 its just pretty much made up from the point of the episode "Dream a little Dream of me" i can't really exspla it you'll have to read and find out! UPDATE added new couple to it as well Sam & Sarah.
1. Synopsis

Dean and Sam Winchester had been on the road in Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala for a couple of years. A lot had happened since the 2 Winchester brothers have reunited. Arazel the yellow-eyed demon killed John, well more like a deal that John made with Arazel… the Colt and John's life for Dean's life. They both decided they needed to continue to search for the demon to get revenge on their Mother, Father and Sam's girlfriend… all killed by the same yellow-eyed devil. Along the road getting closer to feeling some sense of closure Sam dies leaving Dean alone… it makes Dean so upset to lose his only remaining family member he blindly makes a deal with the crossroads demon Sam's life… for only 1 year to live. Before the crossroads demon leaves she tells Dean that if he tries to get out of the deal she will take Sam's life back. When they finally caught up with Arazel the gate to hell was opened by one of Arazels' "Children" by using the colt as a key, releasing untold numbers of demons into the human world. Ellen and Bobby help close the gate and once it is closed Dean repossesses the Colt and the last bullet. Before killing Arazel however, he tells Dean something shocking that scares Dean. "How do you know what your brought back is 100 pure Sam." Along the road Sam finds out of what Dean had done and tells him how stupid it was to do it. Dean now doesn't care and seems to do anything to get himself in dangerous situations… maybe to escape the Stark reality that he will die in a year anyways. Also along the road the boys meet two women, Bella Talbot a dealer in ancient artifacts that have some weird powers, and give the boys a really hard time. And then they meet Ruby… a demon that is hell-bent on helping the boys out. The only reason Sam does not kill her is because she says she can help Dean out. Later Dean learns that there really is no way out of the Deal, and Ruby asks Dean to help Sam get ready for Sam to be alone and to fight his own wars. There is also a strange side to Sam that is starting to come out and it scares Dean a lot. This is where our story takes place. When Dean is shaken up with the reality that he can't stop what's coming to him and he is going to become what he hunts…


	2. reunion

Dean and Sam had been traveling for a couple of hours and it is now Dark out. They see a little bar a little far off in the distance and decide that they should take a break from the road to figure out where their next hunt would be. They park in the mostly vacant lot and get out of the Impala and walk inside. They see a petit blond woman cleaning up. "Sorry but where closing up early tonight." She turns around and is shocked at who is standing there… in her bar. "Why isn't it Sam and Dean Winchester… what are you two doing here?" Dean adds sarcastically. "Awe common Jo you know we can't stay away from you to long we might have a withdraw." Dean gives his most cheesy smile he can muster. Jo crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "Ha ha… real funny jackass you realize no ones laughing right? So what's your real reason for being here?" before Dean can even starts a fight Sam cuts in between the two. "Actually Jo… we are here because we needed to take a break from the road for a bit… and find a hunt that might be near by… but since your closing up…" Sam points toward the door and Jo cuts in. "well aren't you boys luck the reason I'm closing early is because I found a hunt that's near by… I guess your welcome to join me… this one seems to be more than I can handle by myself." Sam shrugs while Dean looks in horror. "Well… sure I'm sure me and Dean would love to join you." Dean grabs Sam's shoulder and walks away out of Jo's hearing range. "Sam common now!!! You know we work alone and I refuse to hunt with her…" Sam chuckles. "Why Dean? Because she's a girl, she is incapable of hunting with the big boys… or is it because she's just a "little Girl" in your eyes?" Dean is speechless at what Sam says and just walks past him up to where Jo is standing. "Fine why not? Not my thing though.' Jo smiles and makes a gesture for the boys to follow her. The boys follow her to the counter of the bar and pulls out a huge file on the case and sets it on the counter. " From all this information I think it's safe to say it's a werewolf… only seen at night, big Harry and doglike, victims torn apart with deep gashes." Dean looks at Jo like she is crazy and says sarcastically. "NoOoOoO what would give you that idea?" Jo crosses her arms and glares at Dean. "Dean would you quit it! I'm sorry but I'm not the one that left without calling to see if you where alive! You could have been dead! I guess I really have no reason to be worried! An…" before Jo can finish she is stopped by a warm embrace. And that's when she realizes that it's Dean. She feels a flood of happiness overcome her, but her body won't move. "I'm sorry Jo I never realized how hard it was on you…" Dean pulls away leaving a slightly shocked Jo just standing there, Sam smiles to himself. "Well we should get going… we only have the night to hunt this thing." Jo snaps out of her trance and starts to question weather or not the hug really happened. "Oh… Right ummm we should probably take Dean's Car… it would probably be easier… just let me go grab some things from my car." Jo goes to the back of the bar with Dean and Sam close behind. They all go out the back door to the back of the bar. Dean sees Jo's car and gets kind of excited and looks it over while Jo and Sam go to the Trunk of her car and opens a secret hatch. "Look at that… just like the Impala" She starts grabbing weapons like a silver dagger and a gun with silver bullets. "Well yeah where do you think I got the idea from?" Jo closes her trunk and starts walking to the front and she realized that Dean wasn't there. "Dean common ok… it's a 1967 Ford GTO… now common we have no time to waste!" Dean gets out from behind the car and follows Jo and Sam to the front of the bar to where the Impala is. Sam gets in the back before Jo can even get there and puts her stuff in the backseat with Sam instead. She gets up front and Dean starts the Impala. "Wow sorry I'm used to having Sam sit next to me I kind of got freaked out there for a second then I realized it was you." Jo's mouth hands open and as they go all you hear is… "DEAN WINCHESTER!!!!!!!"


	3. oh a hunting we will go

Authors notes: hey guys! i apologize for my absence for a few days i got flooded with homework and what not... but i'm a little slow moving and i'm not used to posting things so i'm lagging but i do not own supernatural...bleh bleh bleh btw theres a cliffy at the end ill try not to keep u waiting 2 long ;)

DepecheGirl

* * *

As they are driving Jo find's Dean's music collection and starts rummaging through it to find something she likes. She can't find a good tape and gives up looking. Dean notices that she put the box back down. "I already have a tape in the player you actually might like them." Dean turns on the tape player. Jo gets a little excited over the music that starts playing. She yells over the music. "Hey I know this song!" Dean smiles and laughs at Jo's innocence, which he wishes he had still. "Well of course you do honey…its Metallica." Dean looks in the rearview mirror to see Sam's reaction to Metallica playing. Sam is just sitting there almost oblivious to the music looking out the window distant. Dean turns down the music a little to see what's wrong with his brother. "What's wrong Sammy?" Sam suddenly jumps back into reality and notices his brother called him. "What?" Dean looks confused and Jo turns off the music so they can hear each other and so she knows what's going on. "What's been going on with you lately Sammy you seem so distant all of a sudden." Sam looks back out the window briefly as if trying to avoid answering the question. "Dean…what am I suppose to do… its hard to look at you because I know that in a little less then a year your not going to be here anymore… that you where so Damn selfish to give up many years of your life for mine…Dean what do you think I will do without you?!?!? I'll feel the same way that you did when I died but worse! Because you gave your life for me! You even once what's dead should stay dead!" Dean is now getting frustrated with his brother. "Well it's different…" Sam laughs at Dean's comment. "Different? Different? How so?" Dean is really frustrated at his brother and not wanting to say what's going to come next. "Because Sammy… your all I can feel anymore… I would be completely dead inside if it wasn't for you…I probably would go insane without you helping me deal with all the pain." Jo seems a bit put off by Dean's last sentence. _"Because Sammy… your all I can feel anymore… I would be completely dead inside if it wasn't for you…I probably would go insane without you helping me deal with all the pain."_ _**I guess… he really doesn't care about m… just like the Demon said …"Your nothing but a little school girl to him… his little sister Jo" **_Jo looks out the window and realizes where they are, she says in a slightly cold tone. "Sorry to interrupt the family moment but the road we need to take is just ahead." She points to a clearing of trees on the side that is coming up. Dean pulls over and everything is silent between them still. Jo can feel the tension between the brothers and decides to talk first. "The place should be right up this road… Dean I know its dusty but it might be safer if we take the Impala…" Dean still doesn't talk but just nods his head in agreement. They proceed to drive up the long dusty road. Up ahead they can see an old small house. One they get to the front of the house Dean turns off the Impala and gets out of the car squinting to try to see the house in the dark. Jo also gets out, followed by Sam. Sam and Dean go to the back of the Impala and opens the secret compartment in the trunk to gather necessary tools for the job while Jo gets hers from the back seat. Dean closes the trunk and Jo goes and meets them at the back of the Impala. Jo again is the only one to speak. "Well we can stand here all night and not get some work done or we can do it now and hunt this Bitch down." Dean looks at Jo in confusion because he said the same thing but with the fabric softener bear and chuckles. Jo looks at Dean the same way he looked at her. "What?" Dean shakes his head. "Nothing…your right lets go." They all walk on the porch and Dean opens the halfway cracked open door and they all step inside. Sam looks at the walls. "Oh wow… look at the walls they are littered with deep claw marks…" They hear a noise coming from the upstairs. Dean motions Sam and Jo to stay back… they know they cannot protest and cover the back of Dean as he slowly goes up the stairs. When Dean reaches the top he sees something come after his and shoots the pursuer but he gets hit by it anyways… and goes tumbling down the stairs. Jo and Sam watch in horror and Jo shrieks. "DEAN!!!!" When he hits the bottom Jo rushes to see if he is ok while Sam rushes up the stairs to see it its dead then once Sam makes sure he rushes back down. Dean is in obvious pain and is clenching his teeth. He has claw marks on his chest that are bleeding profusely. "Sam we have to get Dean to a hospital!" Sam just nods and Helps Jo get him up. They manage to get him out the door of the small house and in the back of the Impala. Jo gets in the back seat with Dean and gets to work. She spits out orders like a general. "Sam you drive! I'll try and slow down the bleeding as much as I can!" Sam closes the door of the Impala and runs to the drivers seat and gets in. he has a bit of trouble starting the Impala because he is rushing himself. He finally gets it started and quickly starts driving the Impala back up the dusty road. Dean weakly asks a question. "Is…it…dead…" Jo is putting pressure on the deep gashes on his chest and Stomach. They are now on the main road. "Yes now shut up you shouldn't waist your energy!" Dean laughs out of delirium. "Sorry I didn't tell you…" Jo looks confused at Dean. Jo tried to reason with Dean to conserve his energy. "Dean please…" Dean just smiles. "No… I should have told you…when it happened…" Jo is getting desperate and she struggles to keep the tears in. _**Oh god…not now I can't cry in front of him… **_"Please Dean! Your Delirious you don't know what you're talking about…" Dean again smirks and laughs. "I do…ugh!!" Dean inhales sharply in pain. "Know what… I'm tal…" stops in mid sentence and is body becomes limp and Jo panics. "DEAN?!?!?DEAN!!!!!"


	4. Recovery

Sorry guys this took forever only because i never wrote it down i had to type it and i lost my folder somewhere that has all my stuff for it in it O.O yes i know scary! hmm the next chapter might take a while cuz idk i've been buisey and in a foul mood but i'm going to try to make the next chapter wrap everything up so i don't get bored of it (cuz i am) and i'll maybe write a Epiloge idk we'll see how everything unravels I DONT OWN SUPERNATURAL BLEH BLEH BLEH OH i added another couple Sam and Sarah 

* * *

At a hospital in the waiting room, waiting anxiously for news on if Dean is alive or not is a pacing Sam and a very anxious and worried Jo. Everything happened so fast that Jo isn't quite sure when they got there or how they even got Dean inside. All she can remember is screaming and Crying because she thought Dean was dead. Although Sam really isn't quite sure either… everything is going in slow motion as the minutes pass by…it seems like minutes to them but in reality it has been hours since they have gotten there, no word on Dean's condition and it is kind of scaring both of them. A couple of minutes later finally a doctor is walking toward them and so many things are racing through Sam and Jo's mind. The doctor stops in front of them wearing a slightly melancholy face. " Well. He's not dead… but he not doing to well at this point either. We managed to stop the bleeding and sew up his wounds but he has lost so much blood that he's in a coma right now. We are giving him blood but it's really up to him if he will wake up from the Coma at all. He's in Recovery just down the hall you may go see him when you are ready." The doctor leaves them and Sam and Jo quickly go down the hallway to see Dean. Once they get there they see a pale and ghostly figure lying in the bed. Sam grabs a chair from the side and offers it to Jo and he takes another one for himself. Sam can see Jo is trying to hold back tears. "Uhh…Jo… I'm going to go get something to drink… you want anything?" It takes a few seconds to register in Jo's mind that Sam was talking to her. "Just water please," she says in a quiet and tiny voice. Sam walks out of the room and down the hall. Jo gets up to take a closer look at Dean and slightly caresses his cheek. He feels deathly cold and he is really white from all the blood loss. Jo can't take looking at him like this anymore and starts running out of the room tears freely falling from her face she runs past Sam who is coming back with drinks at hand. Sam looks confused and quickly turns around to follow Jo. Jo stops outside of the hospital and leans against the wall with her hands on her face crying. Sam comes out shortly later after he lets her let out the tears before he asked what's wrong. Jo senses that Sam was coming and quickly wipes away the newly formed tears. Sam could tell she had been crying pretty hard or at least tried to hold them back, he holds out her water she asked for and she sheepishly takes it and takes a drink out of it. Sam leans against the wall next to her and takes a sip of coffee wondering if he asked what was wrong if she would answer. "Jo… what happened back there?" she shifts uncomfortably away from Sam trying to avoid answer but she knows with Sam she can't shrug it off and act tough, he knows how to see through because Dean is his brother. "I… I just couldn't see Dean like that anymore…it hurts." Sam just stares down at his cup of coffee. "I don't think anyone would want to… except maybe a demon…" Sam looks over across the parking lot and sees a familiar young black haired woman walking toward the entrance. Sam squints to the light and finally realizes who the person is; it's Sarah from the one hunt they went on with the haunted painting. Sam sheepishly waves wondering why Sarah would be here and if it is in fact actually her. Sarah stops and looks at the strange man waving to her and then she realizes that it is in fact Sam. She rushes over and gives Sam a big hug. They release their embrace from each other. "So Sarah what are you doing here?" Sarah looks down because she in fact realizes why she is here. "Actually I'm here because on the way home from delivering art, which we don't do often my father decided to have a massive heart attack on the way back." Sam gives a confused look as if she just said that like she really doesn't care about her father. Sarah looks at Jo who is just standing looking at the two. "Sam…umm I believe your forgetting to introduce someone" Sam takes some time back to think about what Sarah really said, a few seconds later a light bulb comes on. "OH! Sarah this is a family friend Jo…" Jo collects herself from the support of the wall and shakes Sarah's hand. "Oh you're shaking…" Jo quickly draws her hand back. "So Sam…what are you doing here?" "I'm here because my brother almost got himself killed… he's in a coma right now…they are not sure if he will live or not…" Sarah puts her hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up…" Jo walks back into the hospital not saying anything. Sarah and Sam watch with confusion. "What's eating her?" Sam looks again to make sure Jo is gone. "Well… she likes Dean a lot and she is really worried about it because she might not ever get a chance to say it." Sarah nods her head in understanding. "That's got to be hard…do you know if her likes her?" Sam takes a second back to think back. "Yes I think so… he just doesn't know how to show it…she's the first girl he hasn't hit on." Sarah shakes her head and laughs. "Really? How pathetic is that he does that stuff with all the girls he meets?" Sam just nods his head and laughs along with Sarah. They decide to walk back into the hospital and as they are walking Sam asks, "So… you never told me how your father is doing…" Sarah gives a little chuckle and shakes her head. "Not good at all…they give him another week at tops…" Sam looks forward and shakes his head. "It must not be easy you know coming from someone who lost their mother and father and is going to lose his brother soon…" Sarah looks at Sam with a puzzled look on her face. "Wait what do you mean? I know you said he might not make it or not but I'm kind of confused here…" Sam looks up to think and that's when it hits him. She doesn't know about Dean's deal. "Umm… well it's kind of difficult you see I died… and he made a deal with a demon to bring me back and they could only give him one year…more like only let him." Sarah regrets brining up the subject and can see a slight sadness in Sam's face. "I'm sorry again I didn't mean to bring something personal up again." Sam looks around and finds a garbage can and throws his now cold coffee in the garbage. "Sam I'm going to go check on my father…but I'm sure I'll see you around." Sam and Sarah hug each other and Sam walks back to Dean's room to see Jo sleeping with her head on the side of Dean's bed. Sam slightly chuckles at the site and sits down into the chair and turns on the TV. A couple of weeks later (2) Jo is sleeping on the chair in the corner while Sam and Sarah (Sarah's father had died a week before but she decided to stay and see if Dean would wake up) are at a hotel, Jo offered to stay with Dean. Dean grunts a bit and opens his eyes. He doesn't quite know where he is but he looks over to the corner and spots someone familiar. He tries to talk but nothing comes out at first. Then he tries again his voice is horse but he manages to get a weak word out. "Jo?" Jo who was almost fast asleep but she hears her name and wakes up, she says in a sleepy voice, "wha…?" she looks over in Dean's direction and quickly wakes up. "DEAN!" she jumps out of her chair and calls excitedly for a nurse to come in and check on him. A nurse quickly rushes in and shoo's Jo out of the room. She gets to work quickly on checking his vital signs. "How long have I been out?" the nurse checks her watch for the exact days. "About 2 weeks… your external wounds seem to be all healed so you shouldn't be in the hospital to much longer after we all check you out and see if your ok…maybe one more day at least." (Might not be realistic but in the interest on finishing the chapter and the length of it, it has to be short.) The nurse finishes up her check and motions for Jo to come back in and the nurse leaves. Jo sits back down and Dean randomly smiles at her. "Where's Sammy at?" Jo just keeps on smiling to herself and then she realizes Dean is talking to her. "OH Sam that's right I got to go call him real quick! He's with Sarah… be right back!" She quickly runs out in the hallway to call Sam. Dean looks a bit confused and thinks. "_With Sarah… where did she come from?"_ Jo comes back in the room. "He is on his way, the motel is within walking distance should take no more than two minutes." Dean Stretches a bit and quickly shoots back in pain. "OW… I'm still a bit sore and oddly rested though." Jo laughs. "Well you should. You have been asleep for two weeks." Sam and Sarah enter the hospital room and Dean pulls away from the conversation he and Jo where having. "Hey Sammy!" Sam goes over to his brother and hits him on the arm lightly. "The doctors say I can go home tomorrow." Sam smiles. "That's great!" Dean smiles and notices that Sarah is standing there. "Sammy how did Sarah get here?" Sam looks over at Sarah then back at Dean. "Oh yeah that's right… her father died not too long ago here, they where on their way home and he had a massive heart attack kind of like you did." Dean shakes his head. "Thanks for reminding me that was not fun at all…" The boy's laugh but the girl's just look at each other and shrug. The next day(again for the interest of time…) Dean is getting dressed and getting ready to go, the doctor comes in with papers for Dean to sign. "Ok Dean just sign these and you should be good to go." Dean quickly signs the paper while everyone else is waiting on him outside in the Impala except Jo who is waiting in the doorway impatiently for Dean to get done. "Common Dean I've been here way to long I want to go home." Dean walks toward her and sticks out his tongue and Jo hits him in the arm. "Owe! What was that for?" Jo pushes the button on the elevator to go down. "You know damn well what that was for." Dean crosses his arm and shakes a finger at Jo. "You better watch your mouth young lady! We are in a hospital." The elevator opens and they walk inside and Jo pushes the lobby button. "Oh please Dean I may not look it but I'm full grown." The elevator door closes and they are the only ones in it. There is an awkward silence and sexual tension between the two and they are looking at each other through the corner of their eyes. The door opens revealing the door to outside. They step off the elevator and walk outside toward the Impala. Dean and Jo get in the car. "MAN is it good to get out of there even though I was asleep through the whole thing." He smiles and starts the Impala and they drive off. 


End file.
